No Fair
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Esme feels a little neglected by Carlisle so she tries to change that which starts hand to hand combat and a tickle fightbetween her and her husband.


**Just a little one shot about Esme and Carlisle, I love that pairing so much**

Esme was upset, Carlisle and her hadn't had much time together in the last few months. He had been at the hospital a lot and when he came home, it was always just a 'Hello, dear' and a peck on the the cheek. She had even foolishly thought that he was having some kind of affair but that thought had been pushed out of her mind faster than it came in. Was he getting bored of her? Didn't he love her anymore? Was she enough for him? The painful questions thrived in her brain. Enough was enough, she was going to get what she wanted. One way or another.......

"Hello, dear" he said when he came home that day.

He moved to kiss her cheek but she twisted and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was shocked but in a good way, he had missed her. He was very pleased that she seemed _very _happy to see him. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion but putting his own gentle spin on it.

"I thought you weren't interested in me, anymore" she sighed against his chest.

"Of course I am, I've just been busy" he said, stroking her hair.

She pulled back immediately with a look of anger on her face while he had a look of utter confusion on his. She snarled at him and he stepped forward a little with his arms up in mock surrender.

"You've been busy?" she almost shrieked. "Too busy to spend a little quality time with your wife"

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm here now, aren't I?" he apologized.

"Yes, you are" she smiled as she edged closer to him. "So that I could do this"

She hit him with her strong vampire knee right in his family jewels and he collapsed on the floor in agony. He leaned against the refrigerator and panted a little before looking back up at her.

"Please don't ever do that again" he almost begged with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I'm just getting started" she said, cracking her knuckles.

She threw a punch at him but he ducked and dodged, she attempted to kick him in the balls again but that didn't work either since he managed to avoid that as well. He smirked, took off his white lab coat and tie and got ready to dodge more attacks. She took off her high heels and threw them across the room, they were followed by her necklace which she had ripped off. She pulled the hair pin out of her tight bun and let it all cascade down her back. She held up her little fists, ready.

"Ready?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"Always" he smirked.

She threw more punches at him which he dodged. She lifted her fist into the air to throw another one but he grabbed her wrist in mid air, she attempted to fight back with the other one but he grabbed that one as well. He spun her around so that he was behind her and he had her little wrists crossed over her stomach with him holding them tightly in place. She tried to get out of his vice-like grip but she struggled in vain, he was much stronger than her. She wasn't in any form of pain though, he would never even dream of hurting her. She was........trapped.

"Give up?" he asked against her neck, kissing it.

"No" she said in a strained voice, jerking her neck away from his lips.

Her top was lifted just a little bit, perfect for him. He knew _exactly _how ticklish especially on her stomach. he could use that to his advantage.

"Sure?" he asked, stroking his index finger across her partially naked belly. She grunted and jerked a little.

"No fair" she growled.

"Who said we were playing fair?" he smirked.

"True" she smiled an evil smile.

She momentarily caught him off guard, grabbed his head and swung him over her shoulders. He got up and smirked again. _"Man, he does a lot of smirking" _Esme thought. He came at her at full speed and pinned her against the counter. He attacked her neck with his lips, kissing every available part. Her top had risen a little and was exposing just a couple of inches more flesh than the last time. Carlisle had managed to notice this without even looking. He brushed his fingers over her navel making her squirm a little.

"Oh no" she murmured to herself.

She had one weakness that Carlisle knew about and he occasioanlly took advantage of it as a little joke but this was just full on cruel, he was driving her insane with constant little touches and occasional strokes. He stopped momentarily before starting to wriggle his fingers all over the exposed flesh. She moaned and squirmed even more but she couldn't move her hands since they were trapped by Carlisle's free hand.

"This is almost too easy" he murmured into her ear. "I thought you were going to give me a challenge"

She growled in response and tried to squirm again but again her efforts were thwarted by her husband's superior strength.

"Oh, God" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"You're being very quiet" he said.

He slowly rubbed little circles around her navel, getting smaller and smaller until he was tickling that too. She almost shrieked with laughter. It was a good thing their adopted vampire children were all out tonight so they didn't hear her.

"Oh my God" she breathed as he continued.

"Give up?" he asked again.

"N-n-n-n-no" she stuttered but her tickled her even more until she screamed "Yes!"

He let her go and she slid down the counter, panting. She was catching the breath that she did not need. He crouched down next to her and smiled, he cupped her cheek in his hand. She attempted kicked him in the crown jewels again but he stopped her by grabbing her ankle. He smiled again. He lifted her up in a bridal style and quickly ran upstairs and practically threw her on the bed. Before she could get up, he pinned her down again. He held her wrists above her head with his hands, he was almost lying down with his knees on either side of her hips.

"Ha!" she said and he looked up. "With your hands up here, you don't have anything to use"

"Who said anything about hands?" he smirked again.

He slowly bent his head down and started kissing her partially bare stomach which lay parctically open to him since she couldn't really move. She wriggled her hips a little and he let go of her hands for a split second and replaced his two hands with just one. He used the spare one to caress her side gently. She moaned again.

"Pas juste" she moaned in French.

"I love it when you speak french" he sighed.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi....ce soir?" she smirked.

"Oui" he smiled.

**Okay, that's it.**

**Pas Juste- No fair**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi - Will you sleep with me tonight?**

**Oui - Yes**

**REVIEW**


End file.
